Chasing the Light
by The Unknown Smile
Summary: After accidently finding out that his friend has a special ability, Alex is forced to help keep her secret from getting out. Bad news is, he is now infected with said special ability and has only her as his guide in keeping things under control. Unfortunately, there are people in the world who love to have them locked up for being different. It's up to them to keep this a secret.


**A/N: I swear you guys. If I wasn't lazy, brave enough, had enough strength and talent, and a spot to paint on without anyone tagging over it, I would be doing what Rabbit is doing: Being a parkour graffiti artist. Someone gift me these skills, please! I need something to do over the breaks! Anyways, enjoy the story, my friends!**

**WARNING: If you don't like detailed violence and/or swearing (like you could not believe), please click the back button! Because I have points where both detailed violent scenes and a lot of swearing appear. And if you think this should be rated M, just tell me anytime, friends. Other than that, if you're still reading this, enjoy~**

* * *

**Chasing the Light**

**~Prologue~**

_August 24th, 2015. _

"Jennifer! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Making our school more beautiful! What do you think?"

"You're destroying school property?"

"Wow. So, what? You're now a good student, Alex? Damn, yo ass changed!"

"I haven't changed! It's just that this isn't right!"

"Dude, I don't care! Besides, shouldn't this be _your_ job? I mean... I'm just a junior. You're the senor, after all. Shouldn't you be... oh, I dunno... locking the principle in his closet, or tagging up Fairfield again?"

"_I'm_ not like that, Jennifer! I-"

"Yeah. You're the good child! You're a fuckin' angel! How nice! God, step out of the lines for once, man!"

"I'm not going to vandalize this place!"

"Why not?! It's a shithole, anyways! Damn, I should've done this last year, man. _That_ would've been awesome! Fuck, Danny would've been here to help, too..."

"WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME?!"

"Maybe if you had something interesting to say!"

"...Why are you like this now?"

"Like what, Alex? Not like that sweet and innocent girl you met your sophomore year? Well, she's dead and I replaced her!"

"You weren't like this last week! What the hell happened?!"

"I got tired of everyone's bullshit! That's what! And if you're just gonna lecture me about 'how bad this is', then you can save it! I don't wanna hear your lies!"

"It's not lies-"

"I still don't care! Fuck, why can't you just let loose for once?! C'mon, Alex! Let's go rob a store, or tag something! Damn, you wanna get drunk? Is that it? 'Cause I got friends! We can go get shitfaced all day if that's what you desire! Or-"

"JENNIFER, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The school was silent. Both stared at each other. Alex shifted a bit, feeling a bit bad as he looked down at the junior. His hands, once in tight fists, now relaxed and uncurled. Upon seeing this, the short female gripped her paint can tighter.

"What do you wanna say, schatz?" she asked through grit teeth, her voice holding rage and power, but her hazel eyes the opposite. "Are you gonna tell me how I've made another mistake, huh? Gonna just fuckin' stand there and tell me that Imma get in trouble? Well fuck you! I don't care, man! Life is already over, so I'm gonna ride out the rest of my days doing whatever the hell I want~"

"What are you talking about? You still a long life ahead of you!" He watched as she laughed, gathering her things.

"Sure! Whatever you say, man!" He grit his teeth, walking over and grabbing her shoulders, hard enough to where he was sure he left her bruises.

"Look at me!" he demanded. It took a few seconds, but she finally rose her head to lock their gaze. He admired her eyes, confused as he noticed little glowing blue flecks in the hazel pools filled with mixed emotions. "Just calm down, alright?"

"You sure it's me who needs to calm down," she asked, a small smirk forming on her face. "'Cause freshman year is coming back. You're starting to look like the devil I was scared of two years ago, man."

"I'm not gonna hurt you, if _that's_ what you're scared of," he sighed, releasing her shoulders. "I just... I don't wanna see you doing stupid shit like this. I know you're great at drawing and whatnot, but you shouldn't be vandalizing school property."

"Pssh, I got paid to do it, anyways!" she laughed, watching as he gave her a confused look. "My friend paid me twenty bucks to do this, man! And Fairfield's gonna get blamed~"

"Are you serious?" She nodded, making him shake his head. "C'mon. Let's just... go chill somewhere."

"What? Not gonna tell me to clean this up?" Alex looked at her artwork. A red falcon carrying away an Indian, its talons piercing the flesh and making the blood trail down the sides and back. _'Stronger than Indians'_ was at the bottom, as a large, red F outlined in black was right under that.

"Eh. It's nice. Besides, I'd like to see Armijo get back at this." She smiled, gently hitting his arm.

"There's mein schatz!" she giggled, grabbing the black duffel bag she had brought with her that contained her supplies. "Now, let's go! I really don't like being at school when we're not supposed to. This place is creepy, man."

"Ah, it's fine!" She hooked her arm around his, both walking off campus and down the street, talking and making jokes. As they walked, Alex couldn't help but think back to when he had found his friend finishing up her art. Really, it did make him mad. He didn't like her being all... bad or whatever. It didn't suit her. She was supposed to be the good girl who acted like a saint. Really, he knew she had a bad side to her, but he never thought he'd see it.

"Hey, Alex?" Said male was brought out of his thoughts as the girl's soft voice caught his attention. "Can we like... hang out in the cemetery?"

"Why do you like it there?" he asked, messing with her hair like she did to him sometimes.

"It's peaceful and quiet," she replied, smiling at him. He thought for a moment. The cemetery was close to his house...

"Sure. But just for a few minutes!" he told her. Her smile grew.

"Yay~!" He chuckled. This was what he loved to see. A smiling girl who acted like a child. He didn't like seeing her all angry and out of hope. No. He liked seeing this.

Alex leaned against the tree he was sitting next to, watching as Jennifer was, much to his disapproval, was tagging the nearest flat surface she could find. This one was a small bunny, standing on its hind legs, holding a scythe in his paws.

"Can't you go like... two hours without tagging things?!" he called, making her look at him. She shrugged, putting away her paint cans and returning to him.

"I like doing it," she replied, smiling down at him. He shook his head, slowly getting up.

"You need to learn how to stop," he told her. She only rolled her eyes, mocking him behind his back. He knew this. So when she was soon distracted, he whipped around, wrapping an arm around her neck, making her let out a cry in surprise.

"Alex~ Let go!" she whined, holding onto his arm.

"Nope! You brought this on yourself!" he replied, making her pout. "Now, you're gonna stay like this, until we get to my house."

"No one's home, right?" she asked, both stumbling slightly as they walked down the street. "You know how I feel about new people."

"Don't worry. You're safe," he chuckled, using his free hand to pat her head. "Heh. After two years, you're finally gonna get to see where I live."

"Oh, yeah!" She smiled as a memory came to her. "I might have that one day when it was a storm. Ya know, I'm cool with going home with you, just as long as you don't kill me. 'Cause that would suck, man."

"I'm not going to hurt you!" he promised, gently pulling her across the street as they got closer to their destination. "Could you trust me for once?"

"I'm just makin' sure, dude! I mean, back at school, you didn't seem the most innocent person I've ever seen," He frowned as those words left her mouth.

"I didn't mean it," he sighed, finally releasing his hold on the girl. "I was just-"

"I know, I know!" she cut him off, smiling up at him. "You were pissed off that I was breaking the rules and doing that to our school. But, hey! I got money for it!"

"Man, it's always money with you," he chuckled. She only shrugged.

"Money is awesome, dude! You can do a lot of things with it!" He nodded, finally reaching home. He unlocked the door and opened it, allowing them in. "You want to like... take my shoes? You got carpet man, and I did go through that grass that has dead people under it..."

"Nah, it's fine. C'mon," he chuckled, walking up the stairs and into his room. She followed close behind, admiring the home. It was much nicer than hers.

"Oh! Damn!" Jennifer looked around at her friend's room, eyebrows raised in surprise. "This is _way_ nicer and cleaner than my room, dude!"

"Really? It's a mess!" he spoke. She just looked at him.

"Dude. There's so much shit in my room, it ain't even funny," she explained, slowly walking inside the room and setting her bag down. "Like, there's dishes everywhere, along with random bullshit and... it's just horrible dude."

"You should clean it then." That earned a laugh from the short female.

"Funny!" The two smiled at each other, sitting on the bed and talking about this and that. They laughed about past experiences, and even went over how they were currently doing in their classes. Alex gave Jennifer a small lecture when she had told him she hacked into his computer and wiped out all of its memory, not giving them anything to do. She only waved off his lecture. And soon, after a bit more of chatting, the two were rolling around on the bed, both trying to pin one another down in a playful little fight. Light smacks and kittenish bites (mostly from Jennifer) were between the two. They both laughed and smiled, until Alex made a mistake and grabbed his friend's hand. The two ceased their actions as a wave of shock coursed through his arm. He grit his teeth, though he was unable to let go. Jennifer, too, was stuck in their grip. Glowing light blue lights appeared under the Mexican's skin, lighting up his veins. He looked into his friend's eyes, feeling himself getting lost in her hazel orbs that seemed to show more the flecks he had noticed back on campus. But something was wrong. As the two stared at each other, and the wave of electricity ran through his veins, he could see into the girl's memories. They flashed before his eyes, but stopped at a certain one.


End file.
